Two Become One
by RooriPunk
Summary: she moved from Ireland. he moved from England, they meet and love might shine... bad summary, but good story i hope.. A/H.. it descirbe the love story of my friends c: rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight nor the characters unless they are not in the Twilight Saga of course.  
>Stephenie Meyer do own them. i only own the plot..<strong>

**Two Become One.  
><strong>**Chapter One.**

There in the streets of this small town walking by herself was a young redhead girl, looking around her knowing she misses her life in Dublin, she silently sighs, knowing no one will understand her. Being a girl from another country kind of sucked to her. Why her parents decided to move to Forks, Washington, USA was unknown to her. "We are tired of the city life." Her dad said. She kept on walking to the bookstore to get her school supplies. School was almost here and it was her first year in Forks High. She has been here since she was in middle school. A wind blew by her getting her curly hair messed; she smiled as she reached her destination. She walked in and smiled at the shop assistant. Walking through the section of where the files and notebooks were, she walked into someone. Blushing she apologized without even looking.

"I'm sorry, I haven't noticed where I was walking to" her soft voice was quite hiding her light Irish accent.

"It's ok, dear. I wasn't paying much attention as well." Said a soft voice with a heavy English accent. Which made her look up at the man in front of her; she was met with the most perfect pale blue eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm Alistair. You aren't from here I believe." The man said extending his hand to hers.

"No, I'm from Ireland. I'm Maggie. Nice meeting you." She softly shook his hand. She was smiling softly at him. "You're from England, right?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, I am. Why I came here I have no idea." He answered softly, before a woman with light brown hair came and smiled at her. She held his shoulder and asked him.

"Shall we, hunnie?" she asked him softly. He nodded his head towards her and she walked away to a man waiting for her outside.

"See you, Maggie." He said softly before heading out the door to his parents.

Maggie smiled at the new guy she just met. She paid for her stuff and headed home. When she entered she was hit with a sweet scent of her mum's food. She walked to the family room and saw her dad, Liam, sitting reading his newspaper; and her mum, Siobhan, cooking in the kitchen. She smiled as she thought of the dark-haired boy she saw today.

Maybe moving to Forks wasn't a bad idea at all.

**A/N: so, how was it? i know it's kinda silly but i was inspired by both my friends Alistair and Maggie. it's a lovely one in my opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Become One**

**Two Become One  
>Chapter Two<strong>

Three weeks has passed since Maggie saw him first. She hasn't seen him since that day. Today, she was at the park with her friends, Tanya, Renesmee, Rosalie, Bella and her sister Alice. Her friends knew something was wrong but, didn't know what it was.

"Come on, Mag. Spill the beans." Said Rosalie, who was sitting next to her.

"Spill what?" asked Maggie without bothering to change her looks that said she was daydreaming, again.

"You have been daydreaming a lot lately. What is it that is in your mind?" asked Alice softly.

Maggie smiled, blushing lightly. And that move made them all laugh softly.

"It's nothing." She shook her head.

"What's nothing?" said a boy's name from behind them. They all turned around to see their boyfriends there.

"Maggie is in love." Replied Tanya softly, before she hugged Fred. All of her friends already had boyfriends, except her.

Tanya had Fred, Renesmee had Jacob, Bella had Edward, who was Renesmee's brother, Rosalie had Emmett, and Alice had Jasper, Rosalie's brother.

"No, I'm not." Replied Maggie laughing. Soon everyone joined her.

"You wouldn't believe it. But, my aunt just moved here with her husband and son. Never met her son, but, to what dad said he's nice." Said Edward.

"Nice, we'll have another guy to join in." said Emmett.

"you should ask him to join us tonight at the diner, you know we can get to know each other before school." Said Alice. They all nodded.

"Sure, I will."

After a little bit of chatting they all went home until it's time to go to the diner. Maggie decided to draw until it was time. When it was 6:30 she headed downstairs told her parent bye and headed outside to meet Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Bella. They all walked to the diner laughing, when they arrived, Tanya, Fred, Renesmee and Jacob were already waiting.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked Renesmee as they all sat.

"Here I am." Yelled Edward as he walked through the door of the diner. Next to him was a dark haired boy, they received a couple of disproving looks from the waitress. Edward ignored her and walked to the group dragging his cousin with him.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin, Alistair. He moved from London lately." He gestured to the dark haired boy next to him. Edward introduced them all. Maggie couldn't take her eyes off of Alistair. Soon enough his eyes met hers and they were starring at each other forgetting about the others.

"So, Alistair tell us why did you move from London?" asked Fred breaking the eye contact. Alistair looked at him.

"My father was offered a job here."

"What does he work?"

"He's a surgeon."

"What about your mum?" Asked him Maggie remembering the lady she saw that day.

"Mum is a lawyer."

"Nice, same as my parents. They are both lawyers." She replied.

They all talked about different things and laughed at each other until it was time to go home. They all said bye to each other and the girls hugged each other promising to meet up this weekend before school starts.

Maggie was walking to her house when she met Alistair on the way.

"Hey, nice seeing you again." She told him.

"It Is."

She smiled at him and they kept on walking and talked a bit about themselves. She couldn't help but notice how his smile was amazing. She didn't realize she was staring at him at him until he stopped and stared at her as well.

"You're beautiful." He said playing with her hair.

"Thank you" she whispered and blushed furiously. Knowing her face must be coloured with five types of red she looked up at him through her eyelashes, he smiled when he saw her blushing.

"I'd love to be friends." He bit his lower lip. "you know I'm new here I don't have much friends yet"

"you have us all." She reminded him softly.

"Yeah, but, real friends someone you can trust more than any other." He whispered back to her.

She nodded and breathed heavily he was so close she can feel the heat out of his body, so close, yet so far from her. She held his hand and nodded her head signaling to him to move and walk.

"Do you have to be home by now?" she asked him after looking at her watch.

"No, at all." he smiled "unless you want me to go"

"No, not at all. I was hoping you'd like a walk with me at the park."

"Sure, I'd love to."

She held his hand and walked to the park talking and laughing, at the park she showed him her favorite tree, and they sat there facing each other and talking about their lives.

She knew he was a guitarist, loved to draw and act. And he knew she dances, loves the animal and music. They had a lot in common and were happy about it. she told him about her dreams, of becoming a famous dancer and he told her of his..

They were really enjoying themselves they didn't notice the time flying by, they laid there under the tree and under the stars. She closed her eyes while he was humming a soft lullaby to her, soon enough she was about to fell asleep until she heard her name being called. Her eyes shot open and she stood up, her father was there, all red with rage.

_This isn't going to be good_. She thought..

**A/N: sorry for updating this late, i had to study for finals. so, your opinions, like it/hate it/want it better/boring/anythin, please?**


End file.
